


Merry Christmas, Ichigo!

by FictionWriterD



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: What could Santa have put under the tree for Ichigo this year?
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Merry Christmas, Ichigo!

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he heard the wind blowing outside his window. It had been blowing all day thanks to the fear of a blizzard approaching Karakura Town. He lazily turned his head and saw the time on his alarm clock was past six.

"I only slept for a couple hours..." he groaned before yawning and stretching his arms. It was then that he noticed something was off. He had fallen asleep in his bed by hugging the wall, just so he could share it with a very special someone, yet when he woke up she was gone. "I wonder where Orihime went?"

The teen got out of bed and had to turn on the light because it was so dark. He didn't see a sign of his girlfriend anywhere, though the lights in the apartment were on. His girlfriend had joined him in visiting his family for Christmas dinner and, after eating and opening presents in quick fashion, the two love birds had decided to go home and rest since they had been up most of the day and were tired. Yet he had a sneaky feeling that something was off. Orihime had bought a gift for everyone in the family and her friends, but for Ichigo she had given him a simple note saying she'd give him hers when they got back home.

Now it was time for this mystery to be put to bed.

Leaving the bedroom Ichigo made a beeline towards the living room and was greeted with a festive sight. The tree he had bought for the holidays was fully lit up and decorated and there were candles circling a rather large red box with a green bow atop it as well as a name tag with Ichigo's name on it.

Needless to say he was skeptical about such a large gift. He took his time approaching the box and carefully inspected it to see if there was anything hidden. "That better not be Urahara inside or I will be pissed..." He could just picture that weirdo doing something like this just to get under his skin. Ichigo swore he did such things just to get a laugh out of him. If he could summon his zanpakuto right then and there he would have.

Ichigo took a sigh, intending to get his potential suffering over, and reached for the bow-

-just in time for the lid to literally explode in a cloud of red and green confetti. Yet that wasn't the surprising part as Orihime stood up inside the box.

She raised her arms above her head and shouted excitedly, "Merry Christmas, Ichigo!"

As the confetti rained down to rest on the carpet Ichigo had lost any sense of trepidation he had felt before. That was because, as happy as he normally would have been at Orihime's little stunt, he was too enamored with her outfit. It consisted of a tight red dress with a short skirt and white trimming similar to what Santa would have. She even had the hat while her arms and legs were wrapped playfully with red and gold ribbons. Yet the dress itself was see-through, revealing really sexy lingerie underneath. A large red bow was tied in the center of her chest and her shoulders were bare save for the glitter coated strands of her hair that enhanced her beauty. How the dress managed to fit around her chest was a mystery he was sure would never be solved.

For the longest moment Ichigo stared in amazement, unable to speak.

As she stood in place Orihime held onto her smile, but as the seconds ticked by her fortitude began to shake and her cheeks went red. She had not expected Ichigo to just stand in place after she had surprised him. A part of her had expected him to take her in his arms (which is what she had thought would happen now), and then that would be that.

As she lowered her arms Orihime's face went as red as her outfit, and Ichigo's face turned a similar shade. "I-Ichigo?"

Sensing that things were going south in a hurry, Ichigo frantically thought of a way to save the moment from going down to total disaster. He had already botched the first act, damned if he will have it sink further into trouble. "Um, hello Orihime...I take it that you're my gift?"

Feeling the smile form on her quivering lips Orihime nodded once, "Yeah, this was Rangiku's idea...said that I should be sexy for you for Christmas."

Ichigo momentarily rolled his eyes at the mention of Rangiku. No doubt she had roped his girlfriend into doing something she thought was good for their relationship. The result would be found later. Seeing Orihime fight her nervousness Ichigo smiled to comfort her, "Well, I can't say I wasn't surprised. I mean, I am not used to you dressing so...wow."

Needless to say, after the initial shock, seeing the normally modest Orihime dress in something so provocative started to give the hot blooded young man heat up, which was the desired effect.

Orihime giggled, momentarily forgetting her own discomfort as she knew he deeply enjoyed what he saw. "It took me all of ten minutes to get changed. Do you like it?"

Taking a quick breath Ichigo stepped up to her and rested his hand son her shoulders, "I really like what you did, even if it is a bit extreme."

Orihime looked up into Ichigo's eyes, "But you still love it, right?" That was what she really wanted to know.

Her boyfriend didn't disappoint her either as he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Of course I did, Orihime. Thank you."

Feeling the gentle touch of his lips on her own melted all insecurity from Orihime's mind. Much like the snow on a warm day. She gave him a heartfelt smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Ichigo went one step further as his own arms picked up his lover and held her in his embrace, and eventually pulled her out of the box. It was time he enjoyed this gift.

No doubt he would enjoy it forever.


End file.
